Warriors: Skyclan new beginings 1
by thunderpelt
Summary: this story takes place in skyclan around 4-5 moons after Firestar leaves.
1. Allegences

Hello all, this is my first story. I hope you all like it.  
It takes place 4-5 moons after Firestar leaves Skyclan.

**WARRIORS : SKYCLAN - book one: New Beginnings**

**ALLEGENCES **

**SKYCLAN **

**Leader: Leafstar** - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: Sharpclaw**- Dark ginger tom APPRENTICE: SAGEPAW

**Medicine cat: Echosong** - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)****  
Patchfoot** - black and white tom

APPRENTICE: BOUNCEPAW

**Petalnose** - pale grey she-cat

APPRENTICE: MINTPAW

**Sparrowpelt**- dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE: TINYPAW

**Cherrytail**- Tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE: ROCKPAW

**Apprentices: (more than 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)  
rockpaw** - black tom

**sagepaw** - pale grey tom

**mintpaw** - grey tabby she-cat

**bouncepaw** - ginger tom

**tinypaw**- small white she-cat

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits**)  
**Clovertail**- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs. Nursing razorkit and shadekit

**BLOODCLAN (restored)**

**Leader: Flame**- huge bright ginger tom with a powerful build

**Deputy: Fang** - jet-black tom with unusually long fangs

**Warriors:**(too many to list Oo) be afraid... very afraid


	2. prolouge

**Prolouge**

A bright orange tom stepped out of the shadows and surveyed the cats before him.  
"You can't tell me this is all I have to work with," he said with an irritable twitch of his tail.

"Unfortunatly it is," a jet black tom stood beside him. The orange tom sighed and drew the cats below him closer with a sweep of his tail.

"What are we going to do?" yowled a she-cat.  
"Silence Screech!" hissed the tom and the she-cat sat down. "We are going to move away from here," he mewed,"Scourge may have been defeated but we will not.  
There are other territories beyond here. We will leave tomorrow at sunhigh"  
"Flame! Flame! Flame! Flame!" the cats below him yowled.

Flame turned his head to the tom," It seems that I already have their support Fang," he said cooly.  
"Yes," Fang growled, "but can you give them the future you promised them?" Flame twitched his ears and stalked off without replying.

**IN THE GORGE**

Echosong woke up with a jolt. Sprinting out of the medicine den, she climbed up the cliff to the Leader's den. "Leafstar?" she called out.

"Come in," came the reply

Echosong walked in and dipped her head in greeting. "I recieved a message from Starclan," she mewed. Leafstar pricked her ears to listen. "Blood will come and rise again. Only razors can cut through the flame."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leafstar stepped forward and breathed in all the scents around her.

"For Starclan's sake, why don't you warn a cat before you stop dead like that?" growled a voice behind her. Leafstar looked behind her. Her tail curled up in amusment when she saw her deputy, Sharpclaw, looking back at her, grumpy as always. Behind him were Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt with their apprenticfes Rockpaw and Tinypaw. Tinypaw batted at a butterfly as it went by and Rockpaw cuffed her around the ear.

"Musebrain!" he hissed, "We're not kits anymore!" Suddenly a strong reek of badger hit Leafstar's nose. She quickly turned to locate where the smell had come from. She turned to warn her patrol but by their brstling pelts and wide eyes she knew that they scented it as well.

"Come on! It's this way!" Sharpclaw let loose a mighty cauterwaul that echoed through the chasm and pelted to the clifface leaping up the wall in three bounds. Leafstar watched and sighed. She gathered the rest of the patrol to jump up the cliff. Once they made it up, Leafstar crouched beside Sharpclaw behind a holly bush. "There's only one of them that I can see," hissed Sharpclaw, flexing his claws out, "We should attack!"

"Don't be so mousebrained. Just because you can only see one doesn't mean that there is only one. Rockpaw! Tinypaw! Go around and see if ther is any other badgers on the other side of the set." In one motion both apprentices took off on opposite sides, tails streaming behind them. "Now we wait," she said and laid down, tucking her paws underneath her. Sharpclaw stood for a while longer watching the apprentices before settling down himself.

After what seemed like an eternety, both apprentices came back out of breath. "Well?" prompted Cherrytail.

"We could only see one badger!" exlaimed tinypaw.

"But we scented more!" finnished Rockpaw, his eyes wide in alarm.

"How stale was the scent?" asked Sharpclaw.

"About a day old," replied Rockpaw

"Should we attack?" Sparrowpelt asked. Leafstar nodded and beconed them to follow with a sweep of her tail.

"This is the part that gets good," growled Sharpclaw sinking his claws into the hard earth.

Leafstar nodded. Jumping up on the rock beside her, she yowled the command. "ATTACK!"

**A.N: I need a name for a bloodclan kit that will apear in my next story. Please give suggestions and remember. the name cannot be vulger.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharpclaw dug his claws into the earth propelling himself further ahead of the group. He could see the badger clearly now. It was foraging for food. A long scar on its snout showed that it was no stranger to fighting. He let out a yowl and threw himself on the badger. Digging his claws into the badger's flank,  
he clawed the short blunt ears. The badger bellowed in rage and shook his head from side to side dislodging him. By now though, the other cats had arrived. They surrounded the badger darting in to claw the badgers flank or bite its legs. Sharpclaw got up to attack again, but froze when he heard growling behind him.

Turning around he saw two more badgers pushing themselves through the foliage.  
Yowling a warning to the others, he jumped forward and raked his claws across the snout of the biggest badger. It let out a roar and swatted him aside with a huge paw.  
He found himself falling through the air and into a tree. He lay winded for a moment but he got back to his feet and shook his head to stop the buzzing in his head. He looked back and gasped as he saw a badger, who had pinned Cherrytail to the ground, was raking her unmercifully with long hooked claws. He got up but saw a streak of brown as Sparrowpelt hurled himself at the badger, spitting and clawing at the unlucky badger's face. Outmatched, the badger turned tail and fled though the undergrowth. Outnumbered, the other badgers fled with it.

"That," Leafstar gasped walking up to Sharpclaw, "was quite unexpected"

"They'll think twice about entering our territ-," Sharpclaw was cut off by a cat's wail. He turned to see Sparrowpelt with a panic stricken face.

"Cherrytail isn't moving," the young warrior stambered, "I-I think s-she's dead."

**_NO!_**Despite his exhaustion, he forced himself to get to the tortoiseshell cat.  
She had many wounds, but none of them were deep enough to be deadly. He nudged her with one paw and she opened her eyes.

"Are they gone?" she rasped. She tried to scramble to her paws but fell back down.

"Stay still," ordered Leafstar, "We'll get you back to camp"


	5. Chapter 3

AN: The bloodclan kit's name has been decided. It will be named dragon. Congradulations to

Chapter 3

"Ecosong! Echosong!" a cat cried out. Echosong turned from sorting her herbs to se Razorkit charging in. Almost colliding into her, he sat up with a startled look on his face. Echosong's tail twitched in amusment.

"What's wrong Razorkit?" she asked. Just then, Shadekit ran in looking side to side.

"We're bored!" exclaimed Razorkit with an excited bounce, "Can we go and collect herbs?"

"No," Echosong told them sternly, "Your not six moons old yet. You're still kits!"

"But we're almost!" protested Razorkit.

"Mousebrain!" purred Shadekit, "I told you she wouldn't let us."

Echosong purred, "Now get out. I'm getting hungry and you two are starting to look tasty." She let out a playful growl and and the two kits squealed and ran out of the medicine den. Echosong turned back to her herbs but heard pawsteps coming to her den. She turned to find Shadekit at the entrance with an unreadable expression on hisface. Seeing something was troubling the small cat, she called him over with a sweep of her tail.

"Echosong?" he began, "when I get to be six moons old, I become a warrior's apprentice,  
right?"

"Yes..."

"But I don't like fighting!" he blurted out, his eyes round, "I want to serve my clan,  
but not by fighting!"

"There is another way..," mewoed Ecosong carefully, "You could become my apprentice."

"Really!" shadekit gave an excited squeal.

"But," she continued, "You can't take a mate and have kits or even fall in love. Your paws will walk a total diffrent path than your clanmates. Are you sure of this?"

"That's okay," Shadekit purred, " I want to help my clan.

"Great!" meowed Echosong, " I'll talk to Leafstar when she gets back. Until then, would you like to learn some of the herbs?" Shadekit nodded eagerly. "The first one that is important is..." She was inrupted as Leafstar and Sharpclaw rushed into the den with Cherrytail held up between them. "Go back to the nursery," she hissed at Shadekit. Shadekit nodded and scampered off. Echosong quickly made a nest in the corner. Leafstar and Sharpclaw layed her out on the nest.

"Are you going to need anything?" growled Sharpclaw.

Echosong sniffed along Cherrytail's flank. "Cobwebs," she mewed," I think she'll be alright. But her face was clouded in fear. She could not ignore the growing know in her stomach

A/n: Please comment about the story so far. Also I want this to be a fan lead story so comment about what should happen next and i will decide. 


	6. Author's Note 1

Author's Note:

I'm sory that I haven't been able to write in a while. I just got to college, busy at work. I will get back to writing eventually

...It grieves me to announce the death of my father. the clan will sit vigil for him

Until next time keep checking back and I will write again. I promice

Your fellow warrior,  
thunderpelt 


End file.
